


Coming back to you

by Melody_Jade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Poe and Finn reunite after a brutal battle.





	Coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



Above them, an X-wing fighter went up in flames.

Finn cursed, ducking under shelter to avoid the falling debris. The First Order had mounted a surprise attack early this morning and everyone had to scramble to defend the base. He and Poe couldn't do much more than exchange grim nods before Poe had climbed into his fighter and Finn had joined his defense unit.

He really hoped Poe wasn't in that X-wing fighter.

The battle raged on and on, but finally the tide turned and the First Order retreated. One by one, the X-wing fighters returned to the bay. Finn stood in the hangar, scanning each and every one of them until he finally saw Poe's familiar fighter. Jogging over to it, he reached it just as Poe climbed out of the cockpit, face tired and haggard.

They reached out to each other at the same moment, eyes scanning each other for injuries and confirming that yes, the other is still there, still alive.

Their lips met in a frantic kiss as they clutched at one another, Finn's arms wrapping around Poe as Poe clutched at Finn's coat - the same one that he gave Finn when they first met.

"I thought you might have been on that X-wing," Finn said in between desperate kisses.

"Never," Poe promised, leaning his forehead against Finn as they caught their breath. "I'll always come back to you."


End file.
